Let It Enfold You
by chocolatemarzipan
Summary: Description made by my friend A fanfic of monumental proportions! 5 different vignettes, each holding a piece of a puzzle that intertwines our characters together. Love, lust, deceit, revenge, pain, hope, and the power to create and overcome.
1. Arsonicbarrier

0000000000000000000000000000

**Let It Enfold You**  
by: xanim3ang3lx

0000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FLCL or Ecko or this poem.

**Authors Notes**: Hey everyone this is my second FLCL fic, and it's a little bit different than the rest. The chapters start off with a poem and as you know it's not mine. So have fun reading it, it's more of an introspective fic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naota POV**

**Chapter 1 - Arsonicbarrier.**

_I'm still waiting for the news dad,  
That she's gone and never coming back.  
I can't go on because the strength I had is gone.  
And I find it hard to get out of bed._

_Oh yeah, don't you know it's true son,  
You can't really know someone.  
Even though we sleep together we're alone.  
And I find it hard to get out of bed._

_And we operate but I still feel alone.  
And I can't complain Cause she's so beautiful  
Yes we have all made mistakes.  
- Gabe Saporta_

Those are fighting words.

"Hey bitch, answer me, give me your god damn money or I'll pound your damn face in!"

I opened my eyes and stared breathlessly at some idiot glaring and yelling at me. I sighed, it's too early in the morning for this crap. The man in red flailed his arms violently, but his words were barely audible to me, I'm half-asleep, half-dead.

"I'll count to three, fag, and if you don't respond to me you'll get it."

This guy is really starting to piss me off. I glance at my watch, oh shit.. it's 8:30..

"1... 2..."

I punched the guy square in the jaw.

"3" I muttered. This kid was a "gangster" or "gangsta" or however you call them, he was wearing Ecko, and had a heafty amount of cash on him. I counted the bastard's money.. $400, what a day, and it was only just beginning.

He started moving again and groaning, he spit at my feet.

"Asshole..." I heard him say.

Sarcasm was one of my finer points. I bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and touched his jaw, there was blood.

"Okay baby, you really need to clean that up, I'll see you later honey. By the way you look fab-u-lous."

Disgust, was the first look I saw in his face, apparently he felt like he had just gotten a swift kick to the balls, he believed that not only he was defeated by some little kid in high school, but that I was also gay. It was apalling watching him slink away into the shadows of an alleyway, in this seedy shithole town.

I guess I haven't introduced myself.

This is a story, and all stories have beginnings and endings.

This is just the beginning, and a warning.

First you will laugh, and then.. well who knows.

This is my story, and I am Naota Nanbada, and I am 18 years old. You all know my prologue, my Haruko, Mamimi, Ninamori, Kanti, all chessboard pieces in my life, they have faded away now, even though I see 2 of them almost everyday, they are in the back of my mind. Each of them had changed me drastically, and now, look at me. Sarcastic, irritable, able to stick up for myself, bravery, tenacity, boldness, when have any of those ever shown in my life. Never. Not until that day she left.

To tell you the truth, I blame myself.

That day it was cold, and I had watched the leaves swirl around outside, but being with her kept me warm, kept me sane. The blue carpet of my room had been dirtied with her clothes.. everywhere, all over my stuff, and no matter what I did I couldn't escape her. She was everywhere. My bunk bed was littered with her scent, her taste, her warmth, she reminded me of a mannequin. A light contrasted figure with the perfect body, the perfect hair, the beauty.

"Naota"

She called, I shrugged my shoulders, I hated her voice, it didn't fit her personality, and she could use it to the best of her abilities. She would yell, scream, sing, talk, and I could always hear her, but that day, I had told her I loved her.

She hadn't even replied.

She had disappeared and faded away, and all my fleeting memories of her, and stolen glances were destroyed in about 2 years trying to forget.

I thought I had.

I remember telling my dad that she was gone, he gave a crooked smile and gave me a "they come and they go talk." My head had exploded with pain as he told me this, and I unwillingly listened to him. I don't even know why I was born. I don't know why my mother had married someone like him. A jerk, an asshole, a perverted, lying, cheating bastard.

I hate my father.

It's not like he even cared about me. If I died he'd probably just go off into a series of moods, and eventually get over it. Not a tear would trickle down his face like sweet honey. Going ever so slowly, dripping down his features. I don't even look like him, he looks silly. I wish I looked more like my mother or even knew how my mother looked like, but I don't.

All I have are pictures, coffee stained pictures lying littered in the attic. Just like the childhood I never had. Just like the family I never had.

This is the life I wish I hadn't had.

I sat down on the bench, the bum next to me laughed maniacally, his gruff voice was shrill and he shouted,

"You're SITTING on that MAN's face!"

What a weirdo. I looked at him and went about my business, I winced, my wrecklessness had caused my fist to bleed, god damn his jaw was sharp.

"It's nice to see a friendly face around here at this time"

Familiarity flooded me, that voice, so annoying yet so calming. I imagined her face, her thin frame, the dirty reddish brown locks, her scent of perfume, sweat, and dirt. Those lips, the ones I used to kiss so long ago, the ones that invaded my thoughts, and made me feel so unclean so impure, but I wanted it so bad. I loved it because it hurt, and I craved it because it made me feel real.

Yet now, I just want to push her away, she was a tricky one. I hate having her near me, but sometimes I want her there, she was my pretty princess whore. I could like her for a few hours then dispose of her just as easily as she came in. Just like she used me.

"Chief, you certainly have grown."

She wrapped her arms around me, she smelled like cigarettes, it permeated her blue blouse. Flinching, I gave a slight nod and turned to look back at her.

"Mamimi, it's nice to see you.."

This smell is horrible I thought, it's like that building down on 22nd street, the one that had burned down, killing 12 people, it was silly, and it reminded me of Mamimi, it started with just one cigarette.

"Where ya off too?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, and sighed inwardly, it felt akward having her close to me that early in the morning. In fact I dreaded it, I looked at my watch again, 8:50. Come on bus.

"School." I replied.

"Ohh.." she said trying to look interested. "Have you talked to-"

The bus arrived, those highway cone orange and asphalt black stripes could be spotted from a mile away. I cut her off.

"Look I really must be going I'm late for school I'll talk to you some other time"

She looked wounded by relucatance to stay with her, but before she could reply the buses doors cut me off from her, and had kept me away from the past that I never wanted to find again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review.


	2. Spiderwebbing

0000000000000000000000000000 

**Let It Enfold You**  
by: xanim3ang3lx

0000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FLCL or Ecko or this poem.

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone this is my second FLCL fic, and it's a little bit different than the rest. The chapters start off with a poem and as you know it's not mine. So have fun reading it, it's more of an introspective fic. It's kind of like the book the Joy Luck Club. .

For those who do not know who Kamon is, he is Naota's father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kamon POV**

**Chapter 2- Spiderwebbing**

_it is high time for the cutting of ropes,  
in backward movies I saw my mistakes,  
but my heart does not agree with the logically sound,  
sycophantic ploys to gain entry,  
into my complicated machinery,  
while I was caught up in chivalry,  
you were becoming my circuitry  
-Evan Jewett_

This is a labyrinth.

Hangovers. How positively horrible. I woke up feeling that my mind was gonna burst with these crazy thoughts. I reached for my newest addiction, Zoloft. I had read that it was the new wonder pill, and could make all your problems go away.

I know it sounds silly, a grown man asking for salvation in a white pill.

Then again I could be asking for salvation somewhere else.

This house has gotten too out of control. I heard my father stir in the living room, his life has been sucked out of him ever since a few years ago, since some young lady had stormed into my house and danced into my son's heart and into my life.

My life.

It sounds weird thinking about it.

Ever since my wife had left, it had been too hard to think about my life, or how I was before all of this. I refuse to believe that I am merely a shell of my former self. That famous reporter and writer Kamon Nanabada is not himself anymore.

I am lying.

My father, before he had reached senility, had taught me the greatest lessons I had learned in life. I try to pass this stuff on to my son, but he never listens to me. If my father was still ok, he'd be a better father than me... God, only knows what I have done to Naota.

What have I done, though?

My wife left me, and I vaguely remember anything about that day, except I ended up in this hospital with a huge scar across my chest, and a baby son who needed me.

But now he doesn't need me.

No one needs me.

This shit should be over and done with, it was 11:00, and I had my article due since last Wednesday about that girl's father's slut, that secretary, that lie.

The dazzling beauty, her brown hair fanned across her back, her milky white skin with a bronzish tan on all the right places, her shapely lips, and those eyes.

Those stange eyes, the perfect mix of structure and color. Just like... just like hers. The hazel with a dark blue, it's the only thing Naota had not inherited from his mother. Which I am happy about, if he had those eyes, I wouldn't bear to look at him.

Either way, I don't look at him.

Ever since his 13 birthday he has been independent, and we have hardly spoken in these years. I wonder if it was about that girl, about something else, or it was just we never close at all.

It was hard for me to get close to people, but when it was with his mother it was a different story.

She was the only person in this world who I had ever felt connected to.. who had ever made me feel complete.

When she left though, she just didn't take away my other half, but my life, and all the last pieces of dignity I had ever had. All my creativity and soul had been drained, and sometimes I wonder how she got away with that.

Yet when that other girl came in, she had made me feel like.. I was real again.

Her complexity, her silliness, her aura. It made me feel like a child, and it was what I think made Naota hate me. In his eyes he believed that I had taken two women out of his life, his mother and now her. That angel, devil, a hybrid mother/wife. Someone who could take care of my emotional needs on a different level than anyone could, and that was by being an enigma, by being a mirror of myself. Physically, she was the release I needed.

She told me things no one else could.

These secrets, which I held that no one could ever know.

The real truth about Atomsk.

The truth about Haruko.

I can hear the sounds of people yelling outside. It's the only sound I know.

This is a huge blank space.

Literally.

I picked up an old children's book on my bedpost.

"My, my what a tangled web we weave"  
The spider had jolted towards its prey.  
"Please, do not hurt me" the boy whimpered.  
The spider's legs fanned throughout the web.  
"What makes you think that I will stop?" she asked.  
The boy grabbed a lighter from his pocket.  
"If you come any closer we are going down"  
The spider laughed and rolled over on its belly showing its deep blood red hourglass.  
"At least we are going in flames together."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review.


	3. Firebrandy

0000000000000000000000000000 

**Let It Enfold You  
**by: xanim3ang3lx

0000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FLCL or Ecko or this poem.

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone this is my second FLCL fic, and it's a little bit different than the rest. The chapters start off with a poem and as you know it's not mine. So have fun reading it, it's more of an introspective fic. It's kind of like the book the Joy Luck Club. .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mamimi POV**

**Chapter 3 - Firebrandy**

_I went from ok to now,  
not knowing that this is not what I care about, thinking I'm right,  
If I move faster I will pass out,  
I'm feeling lucky that my hands aren't still tied down,  
(to me pushing myself around)  
this is the worst and I still complain,  
it would make sense not to feel the same way for days,  
mixed drinks for the girl and grey,  
more of a reason for me to stay,  
too soon.  
more time for myself to lose interest,  
I'm in this now and then,  
a bad mood that never ends (quickly)  
-Keith Goodwin_

I had felt someone follow me...

My heartbeat had quickened and I moved faster than before.

Naota had left a while and ago, and his departure from me left me trying to recuperate with his loss. He had looked saddened to see me, and I sure as hell knew why, but I decided not to make things any worse for him...

Over time I realized he didn't think of me in that way, and that I was really just forcing him on me... even though he didn't want me at all.

In all pragmatic sense, I feel as if I've been toyed with. This is really rock bottom, and it's shitty, and I've never felt this way before about anything. I have bent myself to do other people's will, to fullfill their each and every whim to all honest, vital, and serious detail. I have been requested time and time again to sacrifice myself for the good of others, and when I try in the least bit to ever think for myself I am branded the antagonist.

Not one time in my right have I ever felt right, have I ever felt sure of myself. Even when I have checked every minute detail to every facet and lovely point, I still feel wrong.

Shit nothing makes sense.

Yeah, I like how crap so small gets to me now.

Dammit, I hate to say it but I changed, ever since high school, ever since knowing you. I hate how every single little thing affects me now, shit that you don't even have to pay attention to. It's like an unrelentless tugging at my heartstrings now, these dirty little things that require my utmost attention at all times. Really half of the time I think I don't make sense anymore, that every thing I ever try to comprehend becomes an incomplete thought to me, and somehow becomes completely irrelevant instead of other chores.

Things I simply refuse to bother with apparently.

I really think there's something wrong with me. But when the time comes to finally confront myself about that possibility, I brush it off completely and deny thinking about it.

"There's nothing wrong with me..."

Yeah sure buddy. Now I'm having a fight with myself. But sincerely in all retrospect, I have no problems that are really consider horrible, it's just that I don't know how to deal with situations. Maybe, I was just never taught how to deal with anything in a healthy civilized way, except for writing... sometimes. Recently, though, I have felt pangs of guilt churning inside me thanks to the things I've done before, and when I feel that urge to start again I just try other things to get my mind off it. It isn't helping though, well it did work for a while, but things are getting to me now, even more than they ever did before.

Many of decisions I have been making so far, based off previous commitments and such are now made without the reservations and thoughts I used to have before. This lax way of thinking is something that I try not to get used to. Shit like this gets girls like me in trouble, gets people like me in trouble. Half of the time I don't know myself and the other time I think I do. Basically, my personality is clashing again, I'm a quiet person usually, shy, introspective, but now these damn survival instincts are kicking in and I'm becoming more outgoing or some sort of bullshit that everyone thinks is attractive.

This is really not me.

I guess my problems are derived from this huge complexity issue I have now, where one side is tearing the other apart. Some kind of chemical imbalance in the brain is what I wish it was. Where chemical A is being countered by chemical B and they're basically having some gang type war inside my head. Something simple like that would make everything easier.

Getting an easy way out is in my nature.

Like how I took Naota under my wing, and used him as an object for my own desires, he could be my puppet. One who gave me the distinctive pleasure I craved for.

Like his brother did.

My demeanor has changed recently, instead of some manic depressive hyperness I feel like a cancer patient. I feel sad, lonely, hopeless, and stuck. My life is basically going nowhere.

I don't have any plausible excuse to feel so damn dejected.

God, I feel so selfish, because half of the time I stick to the "could be better, could be worse" theory. I mean because it really could be worse. Basically, my desolation makes me feel like a bad person, less than normal. Inferior.

My parents had kicked me out of the house while telling me this...

"You are going nowhere."

I lit up a cigarette and destroyed my feelings for them. When they were done packing up my things and throwing them out of the house, my father came up to me and yelled.

"Why don't you care! You can go be whatever you want now! Aren't you happy?"

I gave a blank face and stared. My clothes were getting wet in the lawn, it was 7 in the morning and of course in my parents practicality they left the sprinklers on.

I blew the smoke in his face.

His silent fuming was getting to me so I walked out of the house and picked up my stuff and walked away.

I had smudged what little honor the Samejima name had.

A car almost hit me as I walked back home.

The footsteps stopped behind me and I turned around.

No one there.

"This paranoia is getting to me.." I mumbled incoherently.

I hated how everyone watched me in this town, I was some layabout college student, who lived under the bridge. So what? My major was photography, and that never earned enough money to survive, and getting good grades by using other means was always my forte.

I guess I am a whore.

I had learned to swallow what was left of my pride bitterly. He made me this way.

The gray overpass of the freeway was visible to me now. The sun was glittering under it as it hit the vast horizon of the river. Water was my weakness.

I was a firestarter.

The smell of waste and toxic sewage being littered near my "house" made me sick. Fortunately, that's what made most people stay away, no one ever ventured near enough to the bridge to disrupt me. The government had even added a small fence which acted as a house for me.

I could survive in tough conditions.

Purple soon invaded my line of sight as I saw a woman, thin frame, dark red hair, sidestep her way in front of me. She upturned her nose in disgust.

"Your father said you'd be down here"

The craving was dulling my senses. My mother was good at things like this. Coming out of nowhere to accost people. She was such an enemy in my eyes that I gave no attention to her, because that's what she wanted.

I looked at her and drawled. "What do you want? Is your daughter Mamimi displeasing you in some way?"

Her cheeks turned red and she uttered something softly.

"You have mail... it's from that man that you gave away, as if he were one of the many opportunities that you ruined."

I sneered, and grabbed the letter.

"Why thank you, you can go cook and be unhappy now like you usually are."

Her eyes were fixed on me and she watched as I walked away from her a second time. I touched the letters he wrote across the envelope, my name... he still remembered. It was in cursive, and it had all the elegance that it used to have before.

Tasuku.

It smelled like him, his sweet cologne, did he spray it on purpose? My hands groped at the sides in anticipation.

When I finally reached the river I sat near the banks, looking at the letter, wondering what it held inside. I tore the side off and watched it drop into my lap. My uniform looked dark compared to it, it was a pale cream colored paper.

I was horrified at what it might be... could it be a wedding invitation?

Hesitantly I turned it over.

My dearest Mamimi,

It has been a long time, has it not? I'm sorry I haven't written or called but I just had this urge to write you. Mainly because I will visiting you guys soon. This will be short, because I have big news to tell you, and I do not want to spoil it. I will be arriving there in a week, around the 8th or 9th. Goodbye.

Love,

Tasuku.

Love? I hugged the letter to my chest.

There was smoke billowing over the headquarters of Medical Machina in the horizon.

The footsteps started again, but when I looked back I realized...

that I was alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review, anything would be appreciated.****e revie**

**Thanks.**

**DeepThoughtsX** - thanks for the support I'mglad to have someone who really is willing to read this fic  
**Crobdan - **I think in the beginning I said that he saw two of them everyday... yeah sorry if that was unclear. Thanks for the review  
**MissGabriel and Elodie****- **thanks muchos.


	4. Lostraightjacket

0000000000000000000000000000

**Let It Enfold You**  
by: xanim3ang3lx 

0000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FLCL or Ecko or this poem.

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone this is my second FLCL fic, and it's a little bit different than the rest. The chapters start off with a poem and as you know it's not mine. So have fun reading it, it's more of an introspective fic. It's kind of like the book the Joy Luck Club.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Haruko POV**

**Chapter 4 - Lostraightjacket**

_I am the cannon that will wreck your home,  
I am the sword that will reshape your bones,  
I am the piano that nobody plays,  
when everybody's home,  
I know your veins so much better than you,  
I know the condition of your heart,  
I can smell the glue,  
I know where you keep the diamonds and the meat,  
I know how to eat them when they shut off the heat,  
I know the devil,  
He taught me how to smile,  
without showing my gums,  
He taught me which end is shallow._

_Now I know how fast I gotta run._

_So keep those pictures on the shelf,  
And keep your prayers to yourself,  
We live like this for laughs not for fun,  
And not for God... not for anyone.  
I hear the devil is mixing up some sugar and some tea,  
Round and round with those old rotten feet,  
So just the basics, no need to poison me please,  
the bitter, the sweeter, the better for me  
-Nick Torres_

I hate the smell of this place.

Dusty.

It was effusive, everything about this place.

It was like walking into an old western, the place, in all respect was something out of a Hollywood movie set. From the saloon to the little shops, and even the jail that was falling apart. Even the people looked like they were plucked straight out of the 1840's.

My damn Vespa had overshot the target, and I ended up in the middle of nowhere USA.

Some old man's voice had taken me out of my deep thoughts.

"Need gas senorita?"

I looked at him.

There's no need for your fake talk to me, you weren't born in the 1800's, the Alamo has been penetrated, and the Spanish American War is over grandpa, but since you seem like the only person who isn't afraid to talk to me in this town I'll take you up on your offer.

He looked shocked, but regained his stature.

"I guess that's a yes."

The sound of him walking behind me and over to my Vespa infiltrated my thoughts.

So where exactly is this place?

His green shirt with a plaid pattern was the only thing I could focus on. His hands reached for a bottle of moonshine which he proceeded to take huge gulps of.

"Well, you aren't from here are ya? Well this is Arkansas little lady, right in the middle of it."

Damn.

He smiled me a toothy grin.

"So where ya off ta anywho?"

I started fumbling for my map in my bag.

Home. I smiled at him.

"Sounds good" He set the yellowish bottle down on the floor. Then he got the gas pump.

"Premium?"

I nodded.

The map was confusing, but not as bad as the interstellar one that was just issued. From each planet to planet there held series of different intricate paths not easily red, like the blue and red ones on this one.

The old man was shaking as he put the pump in, a disease as far as I could tell was the cause. I ran my fingers over the red.

How long do you think it would take to get to the nearest airport?

The man fingered the buttons on his overalls and drawled out his words like he was pulling them out of his head slowly with a string.

"Ahh.. about a few hours away drive."

Thanks.

"No problem"

I, Haruhara Haruko knew where to go now.

Ah-ha!

I got it!

I can always find my way.

"It's all filled up darlin'"

Thanks.

I handed him a crisp $100 bill.

He looked at me wide-eyed,

"I can take that there money, it was only $10."

It's all I have, besides you need it.

He took it reluctantly, but I knew he was happy.

"Thank you then."

No problem.

I got on my vespa, and dragged my bag along across my shoulder. With my routine done, I waved a hand, and clutched the handles and floored the gas pedal. The smoke thinned out around me, and flew along with me as the town made its goodbye on the horizon as a single speck of gold shining in the distance.

Haruko...

My instincts stopped, as I heard that name being said in that particular way. I went off my vespa, and looked around.

"Naota?"

With arms spread wide to welcome the impending nothing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review.**


	5. Distressing

0000000000000000000000000000

**Let It Enfold You**  
by: xanim3ang3lx 

0000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FLCL or Ecko or this poem.

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone this is my second FLCL fic, and it's a little bit different than the rest. The chapters start off with a poem and as you know it's not mine. So have fun reading it, it's more of an introspective fic. It's kind of like the book the Joy Luck Club.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ninamori POV**

_what's it like to make a metaphor,  
my mother's a womb,  
my dad's a guitar,  
my love is a heart,  
or a kiss,  
or a star,  
or a prayer for my life as I sleep in the car,  
she's a doctorate in the rain,  
and the same last name,  
or a light in the dark and my god is the same,  
my life is a speck of dust,  
or a flame,  
and I'm all the better for it,  
not knowing, or caring, it's not for me to chose,  
some call it trust,  
some call it faith,  
it's all just a matter of faith,  
and this is not me,  
and I've fooled you all again  
- Jason Gleason_

Nina...

Nina... hello?

I opened my eyes, to find a woman who shared the exact same features as me standing before me.

"Well do you like it?"

She twirled around in front of me, she looked so silly, like a little girl in her mother's clothing.

Yes mother. I grinned. It looks stunning.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You know you don't have to lie to me."

I examined her, the white dress was absolutely gorgeous, it was long sleeved and had a fairytale princess look, it had intricate beading all over, and was ruffled all along the bottom, and the sleeves extended to the tip of my mothers fingers and made a V-shape and rested along the top of her hand. It was like staring into a mirror, and I just closed my eyes and imagined how beautiful I would've felt while wearing the dress.

I think it's perfect..

She clasped her hands together. The lady who was helping us was startled, her words were drowned out in a tone of hurried apologies.

"Ohh I'm so sorry Mrs. Eri-" She bowed. "-but do you wish to try the other dresses on." The woman held up a thin plain white dress.

My mother smiled at her.

"No thank you."

She turned around to face the mirror once more.

"You know Ninamori, you don't have to be so mature. Your father and I know what we are doing, and you know we are both fully capable of taking care of ourselves."

I know...

She went back into the dressing room.

The woman came back with one dress.

"Miss Eri.. your mother had already informed me about your attire to the wedding."

She held it out in her hands.

"Please try it on."

I clutched the black bag and went inside the mirrored dressing room. I carefully slipped it out of the bag, and took off my blazer and my matching pants.

It felt cool when I put it on, and it gave me goosebumps. I stepped out of the room and onto the pedestal in front of the mirrors.

My mother was outside arms folded.

"Nina.. only you could pull that off."

I drew my eyes up from off the floor and looked at myself.

I looked so silly standing there. Like a mother in her daughter's clothes.

It was a silk number, plain but beautiful, it was white and was floor length, the back cascaded down like a waterfall, and the sleeves were like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast, it was a tube dress, drawn to stick at all the right curves.

"Put your hair into a bun for me, and then we'll see." She smiled.

I fumbled for a thin rubber band on my wrist and hastilly and messily tied it.

The woman and my mother both stood around me like I was one of those glass displays at museums, you know the ones with the butterflys pinned inside. They were in awe.

My reflection stared back at me. Dark black eyes, dark violet hair, light skin, and a white dress, far too lovely to be on me. Even now I probably won't compare to her.

They both slipped away admist my thinking and I took the gown off and returned to my clothes.

I hear them talking, they're so loud when we're the only people in the store. My dad had shut it down in order to prepare for their wedding. He had so much power, even though he did all those horrible things a few years ago. The people of this town we're so corrupt though, they still followed my father's wishes, and they still heed his every word and command. His influence was astounding, and though I turned my nose in disgust to all his dealings, I still had to live under his roof. I consoled my mom through all those times, until suddenly one day he just returned and my mother opened her house, and her heart to him again. Now they were planning a wedding... again. I didn't understand it when they said it to me at the dinner table. I was supposed to be their main course apparently, I had the prettiest dress, and the way they talked about made it seem like it was a way for me to get noticed by the tabloids. Another scheme by my father... I sighed and went along with everything. Now this is where I am. 18 years old and nowhere to go... except to back where I started from.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review.**


	6. Emergency

0000000000000000000000000000 

**Let It Enfold You**  
by: xanim3ang3lx

0000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FLCL or Ecko or this poem.

**Authors Notes:** Hey everyone this is my second FLCL fic, and it's a little bit different than the rest. The chapters start off with a poem and as you know it's not mine. So have fun reading it, it's more of an introspective fic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naota POV**

Chapter 6 

_Thoughts trapped inside the box, concede the dying numbers.  
Patterns mold designs. Capsized time.  
A kaleidescope of styles, inside the cannon fodder smashing the shape of things to critisize.  
-Brandon Bondeghan_

My eyes glided across the tiles of the floor, it seemed to blur under the flourescent white lights.

High School.

I can hear everyone's voices but they seem so muffled when I'm like this.

Concentrated. Fixated.

My thoughts flew out of my head as I received a pat on the back.

"Dude Naota.. I swear you're on drugs."

I shrugged.

Nahh.. just thinking about things.

"Like girls...?"

I turned around.

Ahh.. Gaku, I don't even know why you bother thinking about them since they'll obviously never like you.

Masahi laughed.

"Ever since that Haruko girl, you've been so cocky about it.."

I turned around to open my locker.

Maybe...

They both set their backs against the locker. The two biggest fools in school. Gaku wore his track jacket, a black one with a pair of jeans, and his trademark glasses. Masashi dressed as if his mother blindly took out clothes from his closet.

I held in a laugh.

"Well look who it is..." I heard Gaku whisper to me and Masashi.

The entire hall smelled like lilacs.

And I heard her voice.

"Morning Masashi, Gaku, and.."

She sounded slightly shocked.

"Naota."

I could never forget the way she always said my name, with her hidden intolerance, and hatred towards me.

Because my father broke her family.

My books fell as I turned around to face her.

She knelt down and I did too as we both scrambled to get the AP English, Sociology, and Calculus books.

"I haven't seen you since last spring" she said quietly.

Well I've been out for the summer Ninamori...

She stopped and handed the English book to me. She looked so vulnerable.

"Ahh I'll see you guys later, my class is on the third floor."

Then in an instant she hurried off.

Gaku and Masashi eyes glazed over.

Ugh you guys are perverts.

Masashi looked angry "Don't tell me you don't think she's gorgeous!"

I stared at her as she walked off, Ninamori was always plain to me, she had a cute face, but the way she carried herself just wasn't sexy per se.

Nothing like Haruko,  
or God forbid.  
Mammimi.

I guess she's ok...

Gaku chimed in "How hot is she in those pants? I loved her top, the purple with sparkles really shows off the size of her-"

The bell rang, and it resounded throughout the corridors.

All 700 people in the school made their way directly to their homeroom. Except for me, Masashi, and Gaku.

You guys are sick but I'll see you later.

Gaku and Masashi burst out laughing.

"All right see you" they said in unison, and they raced off in opposite directions.

The intercom made it's usually noise. A gameshow "ding" and a random fanfare followed after.

"Well, welcome back everyone, it's been a long summer hasn't it? Many things are going on at our school the following week.-"

Random announcements.

I never pay attention to this shit.

I hear their voices. All the talk about summer and whether they will hang out after school. The classrooms adjacent to me, the foreign air about being back with these people.

After a summer spent alone.

"Will Nanabada Naota please report to the principal's office. I repeat."

I hear all of them go "oohhh." And I see a teacher's head pop through the door, she stares at me as if I had just received a death sentence and I shrugged and made my way through the personless hallways.

The tiles still blurred my vision. They made it seem as if it was a maze. Blue and white. Blue and white.

Aha.

I stopped in front of the door, and quickly tucked my shirt into my pants. My jeans were too tight to try to make it fit in and some specks of my white button down bulged out from the sides. I straightened my black tie, and held my breath as I opened the door.

The attendant immediately recognized me. She smiled and pulled a pen out of her brown hair. Her violet sweater seemed incoherent. Principal's offices for those who followed the utmost letter of the school law, not for nice women with cute smiles.

"Naota, go in."

She made a hand gesture for me to go in and I smiled at her.

"Sure Miss."

I walked through the office and reached for the brass doorknob.  
With some force it gave way.

"Naota, shut it."

His office was plain, brown carpet, fish tank with some 5 cent goldfish, some cheap glass paperweight no doubt given to him by his wife, some pictures on a bulletin board, and tremendous amounts of paperwork littered his desk.

"Ahh.. Naota.. in the office again, can't even make it to school without getting in a fight I see."

Get this over with I have a long day.

He looked at me and smirked.

I felt myself drift off to looking out the window and saw two birds out on the limb of a tree.

One suddenly flew away, as the other one watched as its partner moved towards the glittering horizon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
